


Scorbus One Shots

by SweetPastelDreams



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Scorbus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-11 14:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19540372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPastelDreams/pseuds/SweetPastelDreams
Summary: Scorpius and Albus' eventual romance, taking place before, in between and after the Cursed Child.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments make my day, especially since this is my first story :) I deleted the first draft but I managed to retrieve it yay

Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy sat crossed legged on their beds inside the Slytherin cmon room, pigging out on an entire bag of jelly slugs.  
  
"So what you're saying is," Scorpius said with a mouthful of sweets. Once he swallowed he finished his sentence. "Rose isn't playing hard to get?"  
  
Albus laughed fondly. "Fraid not. Girls don't like it when guys are too pushy. Like you are." He then gave him a cheeky grin. "And your hair is a tad greasy."  
  
Scorpius mocked fake offence. "That was uncalled for, Albus. I wash my hair daily!"  
  
"Ha, likely story." Albus winked. "No, but seriously, she's a bit of a snob anyway. Who needs her?" He punched the other boy's arm playfully. "You got me. How about we hang out instead?" Realization hit him like a ton of bricks, and immediately he tensed up, blushing profusely. "As friends obviously."  
  
"Yeah, course." Scorpius. "Well we surely can't hang out as enemies?"  
  
Albus snorted, thankful that Scorpius was as oblivious as ever. "We stay here and hang around eating sweets till we get sick all over the floor. It's a date. Er I mean..."  
  
"A mate date!" Scorpius giggled happily, hugging Albus tightly. He wasn't sure why, but he enjoyed that feeling. "I like hanging out with you even more than Rose, I think."  
  
"Aw shush Scor."


	2. All We See is Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius and Albus climb a tree. It falls miserably.

"Are you sure about this, Albus?" Scorpius asked wearily, glancing upwards at the tall oak that his friend was already clambering up. "It doesn't look very steady."  
  
"Oh don't be such a stick in the mud." Albus said, sitting atop a study branch. "Wasn't your father known for climbing up trees?"  
  
"And wasn't yours known for crashing into them?" Scorpius countered. Albus sighed.  
  
"That was the Whomping Willow. This one's perfectly safe. I won't let you fall or even slip once. Trust me." He held out his hand so his friend could grab ahold. Scorpius was all sweaty, which made Albus grimace slightly, but did pull him up after a few tries."Merlin's beard, you really need to go on a diet." He grunted.  
  
"Nah, you just need to work out more." Scorpius jeered. "Maybe come by the Quidditch pitch sometime."  
  
"Only to watch you. Me and broomsticks aren't exactly best mates." Albus shuddered. "C'mon, let's climb higher."  
  
"Y-what?" Scorpius' voice went up several octaves. "Yeah, sure that sounds fun! Except the part where we go up super high and I'll fall and crack my head open!"  
  
"You're actually impossible." Albus scoffed, climbing up to the next branch. "It's just a tree. Nothing to fear. Now come on, don't be a baby."  
  
"I'm not a-" The other boy sighed. Clearly he wasn't going to get out of this situation. He had traveled through time, surely he can climb up a measly oak tree. Once they reached the top, Scorpius had his eyes shut, refusing to move. "I can't. I'm scared Albus." He was shaking, grabbing ahold onto the nearest branch.  
  
"Oh so you can play Quidditch no problem but climbing up a tree is where you draw the line on heights?" Albus said.  
  
Scorpius shook his head. "I have my control on my broom, see? This." He patted a branch. "Is not sturdy one bit."  
  
"Well I'll come to you then." Albus said. "Honestly, there isn't anything to-" Before he could finish, a branch he was standing on snapped, too weak to handle his body weight. Scorpius gasped, trying hold onto Albus, but it was too late.  
  
"Scor-" Albus began, but soon tumbled into the grass with a single yelp. Scorpius bit back his laughter.  
  
"Al! You alright?"  
  
"...Just peachy."  
  
"Can you get me down now?"  
  
Albus spat out dirt and grass. "Fine."  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus recieves a letter during the summer

Albus was unbelievably bored. So bored, he hadn't a word for it. Not only was he bored, but he was hot, sweaty and sticky. The twelve year old had no friends to hang out with during the summer holidays. Hogwarts was dreadful, but at least he had Scorpius to make it more tolerable.   
  
He didn't even have that. Scorpius was away to France with his parents, and that meant no fooling around with his best mate, eating ice creams till they get sick and swimming in the lake by Malfoy Manor. He was left alone to his own devices, which meant a dusty book. His father and mother both pushed him to go outside and be social, but why be social when Scorpius wasn't there? James had plenty of friends. Albus wasn't nearly as popular. Even Lily, his little sister had more friends.   
  
"Once a loser, always a loser." Albus muttered, rereading the same paragraph in his book because he wasn't really paying attention. Sometimes he would reread Scorpius' letters, but only when he was desperate for something to do.   
  
As if by fate, or by shere luck, a tiny but determined speckled owl flew through his bedroom window, dropping a letter on his lap. She perched next to him, as if expecting a treat or a well deserved pet. She did travel quite a bit for her small wings.   
  
"Athena!" Albus greeted cheerfully, taking the letter eagerly. "Thanks!"   
Scorpius' prized owl sqwacked loudly into his ear. "Ow!"   
  
After feeding the bird and wishing her a safe journey, Albus ripped open the envelope and started to read Scorpius' neat script.   
  
_Dear Albus,_  
  
_I hope you got my last letter! Father is a bit annoyed I keep using up all the stamps, but I miss you oh so much I couldn't put my quill down!_  
 _I'm sorry if Athena is a bit loud by the way. I knew I shouldn't have gotten a screech owl, do you think?_  
 _I miss you yonks and yonks. France is fun, but it's not the same without my best friend. I hope your family is treating you well. Has James been bothering you? Please come by if he's replaced your shampoo with blue cheese dressing again, not only do I want to see you, but you deserve to not be treated like that. Just floo over, if your mum let's you. Dad and mum won't mind._  
 _Mum is still feeling poorly. She hasn't gone out with us as much here, just me and dad most of the time. I'm worried about her._  
 _Anyway, I'm running out of ink, so I'll write to you as soon as I can!_

_~~Your friend,~~   
_

~~~~_Your best friend in the entire universe and solar system,_

_Scorpius Malfoy_   
  
Albus smiled fondly. The letter was so...Scorpius. So bubbly and full of energy, often drifting from different topics and being a bit scattered, but still lovely nonetheless. He had even given him a toffee inside the envelope.   
  
He wasn't really much of a writer, but considering Scorpius put effort into writing to him, it seemed fair to do the same.   
  
_Dear Scorpius,_  
  
_Both of your letters came by, and I appreciate you checking on me. I miss you too, and I really hope I can visit, if my parents actually let me. They still don't trust you I'm afraid. Especially my dad._  
 _Thanks again for writing, and for the toffee. I can't wait until school just so I can see you. I hope your mum gets well soon too._  
 _Best wishes,_  
 _Al_  
 _PS: Athena ate the toffee. Thought still counts though._  
 _PPS: James is still a jerk. But he and Lily send their regards._   
  
Albus smiled, satisfied with his work as he folded it into an envelope. Just as he was about to hand it to Athena, the bloody bird nipped his fingertips.   
  
"Ow! Stupid chicken..."   
  
He wasn't certain, but judging from Athena's eyes, she was clearly amused.   


* * *

  
When Scorpius at last recieved his letter from Albus, he beamed with delight.   
"See you soon Al." He whispered to himself, gazing up at the stars hopefully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short, but I'm mentally preparing for a really long chapter in the future.   
> Hope you like it! Please leave kudos or a comment!


	4. Quiet Uptown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius takes time to mourn his mother. Luckily he isn't alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short, I was in an angsty mood so this came to be lol I was also listening to it's quiet uptown from Hamilton so blame that

Scorpius sat crouched besides his mother's headstone, gripping a bouquet of wisteria close to his heart. He took in a shaky breath, placing the flowers in front of the grave. They were always her favorite.   
  
His grey eyes wandered, resting on what it read.   
  
_Astoria Greengrass Malfoy_  
 _1984-2018_  
 _You shall be missed._   
  
He gulped back the lump in his throat, standing up to avoid gazing at it any longer. He wouldn't cry in front of her. He didn't want her to feel bad.   
  
It was funny. He hasn't cried at all during the funeral. His father had, the first time Scorpius had ever seen his father weep, and for once, he comforted him instead of the other way around. But at that moment, he felt numb. A year later, he still felt the same.   
  
Astoria had made sure to be buried in a plot by Malfoy Manor, close to her husband and son and surrounded by flowers. It was beautiful, just like her. He missed her so. Their suffering was too terrible to name or to put into words.   
  
Suddenly, he felt a hand slip into his empty one. He made him flinch with surprise, but he turned his head to meet the emerald eyes of Albus Potter who smiled knowingly, tears in his eyes. Their fingertips intertwined. He gave him a watery smile back.   
  
It was going to be okay.


End file.
